Inconspicuous Affection
by dfriendly
Summary: Arthur returns from yet another search for Morgana. Set after series 2. GwenxArthur.


**Title:** Inconspicuous Affection

**Author:** dfriendly

**Prompt(s):** Horses

**Rating/Warnings: **T for a reference; spoilers for S2

**Word Count:** 780

llllllllll

"It never ceases to amaze me how wasteful noblewomen can be," Ingrid griped.

Gwen didn't disagree with her, but she was rarely one to voice such opinions. Well, she reconsidered at the thought of one man who she has scolded while at wits end on several occasions, she didn't _usually_.

She, Ingrid, and a younger girl named Bess cleaned up after the weekly teatime held by several noblewomen. The oldest maid sorted through the trays of refreshments as she ranted on, much of the food left uneaten but little of it left untouched.

"A nobleman might eat you out of house and home, but at least he _eats_ everything he's given. But noblewomen are too worried about fitting into their fancy dresses. Just look at how they've picked at the food, taking little nibbles and pulling them apart with their fingers. If they're not going to eat it, then why not _leave it be_ so someone else can have it? There are plenty of girls in the kitchen that could use some meat on their bones, but I'm not going to give them _this_ in the state it's in. Especially knowing where Lady Florence's mouth has been, and I _don't_ mean on her husband."

"Ingrid!"

"Aye, Bess, but it's true. Carolyn saw it with her own eyes. With a lesser nobleman nearly _half_ her age!"

Bess couldn't help but giggle at the scandalous gossip, shushing Ingrid through her laughter.

"The horses might not mind."

Bess giggled some more. "Why would the horses care what Lady Florence does with men who aren't her husband?"

"I meant the food. The knights are returning from their search," Gwen said, nodding toward the window she's been focused on for half the conversation. "The horses will probably appreciate the treats after their long journey."

Ingrid and Bess's demeanors changed in an instant, most of the servants well aware of Gwen's distress over her absent mistress (a _strange_ woman, but more practical and much kinder to the servants than most of her station).

"Oh," Ingrid whispered. "Can you… did you see…?"

"No, I did not," Gwen answered flatly.

"Well, here, lass," Ingrid said soothingly, taking the napkins out of a nearby basket and dumping the food scraps into it before handing it to Gwen. "Perhaps they have news?" she added with a forced hopeful tone.

"Thank you, Ingrid," she said with a curt nod.

She doubted there would be news this time, either.

lll

Gwen waited on the steps with a grave face as the procession of horses entered the courtyard. She felt like felt like she'd done this hundreds of times, crestfallenly welcoming the party as her eyes still searched for Morgana among the knights in vain.

Although there was always some consolation when Arthur and Merlin returned, she thought, her heart warming some at the sight of the pair. Without them, there was only Gaius to keep her company and loneliness was easily felt.

She approached Arthur directly. No one thought this strange anymore; she was the loyal handmaiden and he was in charge of the search. She couldn't, however, throw her arms around him as she would like. (The one time she had after the Dragon, they had been lucky to not be seen.)

Arthur had dismounted his horse, solemnly waiting beside it.

"We had no luck," he said with a shake of his head.

Gwen lowered her eyes to his horse, which stood between them, and nodded at the too familiar news. She stroked its nose distractedly, before reaching into the basket for a bit of apple.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Gwen offered his horse the food and petted its throat with her other hand, the basket hanging in the crook of her arm.

"It's not your fault."

"I so badly wanted to bring her back for you," Arthur sighed.

She met his eyes again as his horse ate another treat from her hand. "I know you've tried. I can't expect any miracles."

"And we will _keep_ trying. We plan to go back out in a week's time. We have not yet searched to the south."

Gwen nodded again and continued to stroke under the horse's jaw. Its eyelashes fluttered as it softly whinnied its gratitude.

After a moment, she felt Arthur's fingers creep up from under the other side of its head, to gently stroke and intertwine with her own out of the view of others.

"I missed you," Arthur offered with a sad smile.

She sighed and rested the side of her face against the horse's cheek. "I missed you as well."

A moment was all they had before Arthur was called away and Gwen continued to the other horses.

llllllllll

**A/N:** I just wrote Arthur/Horse/Gwen. ::snickers::


End file.
